Zangetsus True Blade
by Mistystar2
Summary: What if Ichigo has the true Zangetsu from the beginning with his true power? The only problem is Zangetsu s power is to much for Ichigo s soul to handle so the zanpakuto has to materialize in order to reduce the strain. Ichigo and his hollow/zanpakuto fight together in the real world, hollow wants to protect Ichigo, and awesome powers for Ichigo! Rated T for violence.
1. Skyscrapers

A/N- This is my first fanfic and it would mean the world to me if anyone who reads this reviews! I would love comments and ways to improve the story and constructive criticism is OK but please no flames! I`m sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or if the story is confusing. This takes place when Ichigo is trying to regain his powers and goes into his inner world, gets his true powers, and doesn`t completely become a hollow.

**Summary- What if Ichigo has the true Zangetsu from the beginning with his true power? The only problem is Zangetsu`s power is to much for Ichigo`s soul to handle so the zanpakuto has to materialize in order to reduce the strain. Ichigo and his hollow/zanpakuto fight together in the real world, hollow wants to protect Ichigo, and awesome powers for Ichigo!(Soul Reaper,Quincy, Hollow,Vissored, and Human) Quincy Zangetsu also mentioned in story and is basically the same personality as the manga but no suppressing powers. Rated T for violence. Then again this is Bleach...**

**Zangetsu`s True Blade**

**Chapter 1: Skyscrapers**

Ichigo found himself in a world full of blue skyscrapers that seemed to continue on forever. The gravity appeared to be sideways. _What the hell is with this place? The gravity is strange and I`m on the side of a building._ He thought, wondering if this was Urahara`s idea of a really sick joke.

"**Turn around, Ichigo."** Stated a voice behind him. He turned around and what he saw shocked him. A snow white version of himself was staring at him with black eyes with gold corneas that seemed to stare into your very heart. The spirit also wore a white shihakusho that was the complete opposite of his own, but the most shocking part was the hollow mask on his face. It was white like all hollow masks but had three red stripes above and three below the eye on the left side of his face.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked starting to freak out. Where was he and who was this person with a hollow mask on their face?

The spirit answered calmly as if reading his mind. **"You are in your inner world Ichigo. This world will crumble if you don`t find your powers soon. You must find your zanpakuto before you turn into a full hollow. Now hurry, Ichigo!"**

Ichigo was about to ask what was with the mask and how he would find his powers in such a large, endless place but suddenly gravity shifted. He started to fall down the side of the building. He fell into a gaping, black opening up in the world that looked like something out of a nightmare. Millions of boxes were falling into the darkness below him, while the opening in the world got bigger every second.

_He told me to find my powers but how do I find them? _He thought hard for a moment, but then remembered what Uryuu told him before their hollow killing contest. _"Did you know a soul reapers spirit ribbon is red?"_ He materialized the spirit ribbons trying to find the red one. He grabbed it and opened the box it was attached to. The hilt of a sword was poking out of the box. It was then Ichigo thought of the white man in the hollow mask. _Was that my zanpokuto? _He thought.

"**What are you waiting for? Pull my out before the world is completely destroyed!" **The spirit yelled from behind him. Ichigo grabbed the sword hilt and pulled it out.

_**123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**_

A large amount of spirit energy erupted from the hole Ichigo was in. Urahara grabbed Ururu and Jinta, placing them on the ground and protecting them with his body from the yellow spirit energy. Ichigo immerged with a hollow mask on his face, the same as his zanpakuto. He had a black shihakusho on and the hilt of a sword, showing he obtained his soul reaper powers. He used the hilt of his sword to break most of the mask off his face. The upper left half remained and stuck itself to the left side of his head, in his orange hair.

"Great job, Ichigo! I see you got your powers back before you turned into a hollow." Urahara said in his normal much too cheerful voice, with his signature fan in front of his face. Ichigo came over and hit him in the face with the hilt of his sword.

"Shut up! You probably thought I would turn into a hollow didn`t you!?" He yelled, his voice full of annoyance and anger. He stared at Urahara with one of those '_you are going down!'_ faces while he waited for him to stop rubbing his bruised nose and say something.

"Ah, you're so mean Ichigo!" He replied with a fake, hurt tone in his voice. "Anyway Ichigo, you passed test two! Now for test three, you need to knock off my hat with your zanpokuto. This test has no time limit so we can start when you`re ready." He then looked serious for once as he said. "But you probably want to fix your zanpokuto before you try."

Ichigo, not noticing the seriousness in his tone through his daydreams of killing Urahara out of anger, exclaimed with great confidence "Ha, you think I won`t get you just because you`re more experienced than me? I can beat you right now!"

Urahara was amused at Ichigo`s over confident outburst, but he became serious again and stated" Alright, we`ll start now but be ready Ichigo because I won`t go easy on you."


	2. Unleash The Sword

_**A/N- Thanks to everyone who read chapter 1. OMG, 3 reviews, 5 follows, 2 favorites, and 90 views in less than 5 hours!? I was planning on posting this tomorrow but all the views my story got motivated me to post now. Please review. I`m open to any ideas on how to make this story better. Special thanks to Hunter XZ, strykerhl, and Dragonblaze66 for reviewing! If this chapter confuses you it will all be explained next chapter.  
**_

**Chapter 2: Unleash The Sword**

Ichigo and Urahara stood horizontal from each other ready to kick each other's ass. Urahara surprised Ichigo by pulling a sword out of his cane. "Are you ready Ichigo? Come at me."

Ichigo was stunned for a minute _He pulled that sword out of his cane? Then it can`t be a zanpokuto! _He thought with confidence. He charged at Urahara but was easily evaded.

"Come on Ichigo, you have to take this seriously." He then posed and shouted. "Scream, Benihime!" He declared. His sword took a new form after he shouted the name. The cane handle became the green hilt of a zanpokuto, a red sting dangling off the end. The sword turned dark gray and light gray and the end turned jagged, as if it was cut off.

"You probably thought that Benihime isn`t a zanpokuto, but you were wrong." He looked deadly behind his hat. Ichigo knew might really get killed.

Ichigo started running for his life, just barely dodging the strikes Urahara made at him. The sword destroyed rocks and boulders that were in the way. Ichigo could do nothing to make him stop his pursuit. _This is pathetic, I can`t attack him with just a hilt. This is so pathetic!_

Suddenly the training ground disappeared and Ichigo found himself surrounded by gray emptiness. He also noticed the white man from before and a new figure. He looked about in his mid-30s, his hair was wavy, black, and reached down to his shoulders. He also wore a black clock that seemed to be alive, as it blew in the none existent wind. He had sunglasses on is face that prevented Ichigo from seeing his eyes.

"Who are you two?" Ichigo asked as he stared at the two figures, wondering who the black clad man was and how he got here.

The man with the mask spoke.** "Do you not know my name, Ichigo? It is ! #$%^&*."** He seemed to expect Ichigo to know.

"I can`t hear your name, say it again?" Ichigo asked.

Now the black clad man spoke "You cannot here his name for fear blocks your ears. There is only one enemy and one of you. What is there to fear Ichigo?" He asked not seeming to want an answer.

"**Stand strong Ichigo. Face forward and never, ever stop. Despair, and you will fail. Retreat, and you will age. Hesitate, and you will die. Now shout out my name!" **Ichigo knew without having to be told.

_**123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**_

Urahara stop chasing Ichigo when he stopped and started staring at the ground. _Come on Ichigo, call out your sword`s name._ Ichigo`s spirit energy was steadily rising, so much he thought he might over power Tessai`s own.

Ichigo then shouted out his sword`s name. "Zangetsu!" What happened next was something Urahara didn`t expect.

_**123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**_

Ichigo stared at the new sword`s in his hands. The one in his left looked like a small knife that was midnight black. The one in his right was also midnight black but much larger. It looked slightly like a much larger version of the knife, but had a oval shaped hole in the middle.

He realized the blade in his left hand was the man in the black cloak and the blade in his right was the man with the hollow mask._ If the man in the hollow mask is Zangetsu, then who is the other man? Why are their two spirits inside me?_

He turned around and saw Urahara and the others struggling to get up off the ground."What`s wrong with you guys?" He asked having no idea what was going on with them.

Suddenly Ichigo felt a high pressure knock him to the ground, pressing down on him with so much force he thought his soul would be crushed. Little did he know it was his own power killing him.

_**123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**_

_This was really, really bad._ Zangetsu thought as he felt the world tremble beneath him for the second time that day.

"What will we do Zangetsu? Ichigo is getting crushed by his own spiritual pressure, and at this rate he will die." The left blade said in a monochrome voice, but also concerned by the tremors going threw the world.

**"We will have to suppress his power in order to make it maintainable for him."** He said saddened. If his power was sealed he knew his hollow instincts would make him want to fight his master for control of the body.

Surprisingly that idea was not approved. "No. Ichigo has already unlocked your power, we should both know he will not like if we suppress it. If you materialize yourself in the real world Ichigo won`t have enough power in his soul to crush himself, but you will have the power and ability to fight along side him so he cannot complain. The longer you are beside him, the more time we will have to slowly give him back his full power."

Zangetsu couldn`t believe he didn`t think of that himself._ Then again the old man is the smartest soul in this body._ He thought to himself.**"OK old man, I`ll go with your plan. See you!"** He then focused his power on Ichigo`s sword and willed himself out of the inner world.

_**123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**_

Ichigo felt the overpowering force vanish off of him, as suddenly as it came. He slowly picked himself off the ground and he tried to comprehend what happened.

He saw the other 4 people in the room staring at some thing behind him. He turned around and saw Zangetsu, looking around the training grounds. "What are you doing here Zangetsu?" He asked his sword who seemed confused as to why everyone was staring at him weird.

"Ah, you must be ichigo`s zanpotuko." Urahara said as he appeared behind Ichigo, seeming to be wary of the sword spirit. "If I may ask, what are you doing here?" He asked seeming interested as to what the answer may be.

"I will explain later but first Ichigo lets go find Isshin." Zangetsu said, confusing Ichigo a lot.

"My dad? Why do you want to find him, he can`t even see you?" Ichigo asked, confused beyond belief.

Zangetsu sighed,"Just follow me Ichigo." He left via flashstep, forcing Ichigo to follow with still no idea as to what the sword was thinking.


End file.
